This invention relates to solar radiation collector assemblies and collector elements therefor.
Solar collector assemblies typically employ a housing formed of a tray enclosed on the top by a radiation transmitting cover of translucent or transparent glass or polymeric material. Within the housing is provided radiation absorbing surface area such as a black panel. Provision is made for a heat exchange fluid, gaseous or liquid, to flow through the housing.
One of the greatest limitations of solar heating presently is related to efficiency. The less efficient the unit, the greater the collector area required. But, useable area is typically limited by structural, cost, and aesthetic considerations. There is a well-known need in the solar energy field for a more highly efficient collector assembly. But efficiency is not the only need. Solar collectors should also be capable of simplified assembly by persons in the field, to enable widespread adoption of such in a relatively short period of time without the need for special expertise. Thus, homeowners should have an available product capable of assembly by themselves without complications. An efficient, readily assemblable solar collector should also be capable of rapid mass production at a reasonable cost.